Mr Family Man
by Fire Catt
Summary: 10 years have passed since Atem's quest, everyone has trouble moving on besides Seto Kaiba and Mokuba. Yugi questions his reign as World Champion and the rest of the group grapples with adult life. Rated T for language and Adult themes.
1. Ready Set Go!

PLEASE READ

The idea of the setting is the beginning of Yugioh GX when the Duel Academy has been established as a proper school and had been around now for 5 years. The story itself is to further character development in a goofy sitcom way, showing life had continued even after the amazing Egyptian adventure of a lifetime. Emphasizing that adventure may not mean that the world has to be in jeopardy, but simply that life is the ultimate adventure.

Reviews are welcomed and thank you for reading.

PLEASE READ^^^^^

* * *

Yugi sat behind the counter in Kame Game counting inventory as Tea was wiping down the glass cases like every other day since Tea had moved in.

Yugi and Tea had been engaged for some time now yet somehow there was still no date set and Tea had constructed massive posters of possible themes and ideas for the wedding only to stash them in the cleaning closet. Yugi stayed out of the planning and designing aspect and only focused on running the shop and earning enough money through dueling to give Tea the perfect wedding. They were only a bundle of nerves when the issue was brought up by the aging Mr. Muto or their friends who often teased them.

Not far from the shop was a slumming apartment complex where Joey and Tristan had a bachelor pad. Tristan still hopelessly pursued Serenity and finally Joey had allowed enough freedom for the idea to seem in grasp, but Serenity was still too innocent for the full understanding. Joey, however, never took the time to explain it all to her as he avidly hunted for Mai. Joey only half heartedly looked at other women, but only to end up remembering Mai as Tristan and Duke tried to snap him out of it with alcohol.

Time had flown past the teens and now they were adults, ten years would have been enough for change, but somehow it was only minor. They feared their Egyptian adventure may have been the ending point of excitement. Yugi still reigned as World Champ, but he would only duel annually against the academy graduates, he even refused to use the Egyptian God cards for good sportsmanship, but it started to only feel like a show.

Mokuba's visits became less frequent as he took to studying abroad to find his own adventures and everyone had imaged Kaiba was still working away in his office as there was no more news of his onward domination of the world.

* * *

Yugi and Tea looked at the door as the bell jingled and a young boy strolled through with a large smile on his face, he confidently walked up to the counter and looked Yugi in the eye. Yugi smiled back, "How may I help you?" He asked politely and the boy chuckled as excitement sparked through the air, "You're Yugi Muto, right?" He asked rather loudly, which caused both adults to laugh and Grandpa to peak through the curtains from the living room.

Yugi nodded as the boy howled and jumped before pointing a finger, "I chanellge you to a duel, Yugi Muto!" he cried which caused Yugi to feel a flame grow in his gut. The boy couldn't have been older than 7 as he was missing his two front teeth and had wild red hair and blue eyes as he carried a backpack. Yugi smirked, "Well then, I will accept if you tell me your name." He said nobly and the boy marveled at him before sticking his thumb to his chest. "I'm Set Starwind!" the boy said proudly before Yugi disappeared into the living room to emerge with his Grandpa and a duel disk, "Do you have a duel disk Set?" he asked and the boy pulled off his backpack and revealed a proportionally sized duel disk that had been scribbled on with markers; Set smiled wickedly at Yugi, who continued to smirk back.

Tea watched Yugi escort the boy out to the front of the shop before Grandpa spoke up "Go on, I'll hold down the store." he said as he sat on a stool behind the register. She smiled at him before getting up and walking out to see the boy posing in a way that reminded her of Kaiba; Set's arms were flexed and ready as his face only held pure joy which she knew Yugi was enjoying.

* * *

The duel quickly grabbed the attention of passing people as the young boy managed to keep Yugi's field clear only long enough for the World Champ to summon more.

"Don't take it easy on me or you'll regret it!" Set called as he reached half his life points and Yugi had destroyed one of the three low level monsters he had on the field. Yugi looked confused at the boy, "It doesn't look like he is." Tea mumbled which caused Set to smile at her, "I'm just warning him!" Set called before drawing two cards and laughing, "Now! I sacrifice my two monsters to summon-" he paused for a cheesy dramatic effect before a familiar cry boomed and a massive White Dragon appeared. Yugi and Tea were shocked and the audience began to hum before cheering for the boy "My Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Set announced and Yugi only stared at him as memories of Kaiba's strategies flooded back to him.

This boy was executing a sloppy recreation of Kaiba's Duel City strategy using Kaiba's signature monster! Yugi frowned at Set which caused him to look around slightly worried "Did you steal Seto Kaiba's card?" Yugi asked sternly and the boy frowned and stomped his foot, "No!" Set snapped in protest as Tea pulled out her phone and called Joey.

Set's ear twitched as he heard Tea mumbling into her phone urgently before looking scared and ending the duel to turn and run, but as Yugi called out to the frightened boy Tea chased after him and simply grabbed hold of his backpack's handle and lifting the light boy off his feet. Set began to yell and resist as Tea took the boy to the shop as Joey and Tristan showed up on a motorcycle. They quelled the crowd as Yugi helped Tea move the boy into the shop, as they allowed his feet to touch the tile he slipped his backpack and started for the door but it opened and whacked Set into a trash bin. Joey closed the door again and stood over Set opposingly, "You're a cocky little bastard! Stealing a rare card and playing it in the open!" Joey barked, but Tea went to the Set's rescue, "Joey, he is still just a kid." She said sternly and Joey backed up and calmed down. Tristan entered, "I don't think anyone called the cops." He reported and Set looked stunned before he hid his face in his knees as he started to cry. Yugi looked defeated "Hey, don't cry, just tell us what happened and we'll try to help." He consoled and the boy glared up at him as tears still ran down his face, "My Dad said I can't go for walks by myself if anyone knew!" He hissed through his teeth which left everyone with no words. They sat silently waiting for more information, but Set rubbed his eyes after a couple minutes and stood up before collecting his things slowly, "Hey kid, we can't just let you leave-" Joey started and Set glared at him, "then I'm calling my Dad!" he snapped before pulling out a small cell phone from his backpack and pressing speed dial.

The phone ringing almost echoed in the quiet shop and slowly caused Set's glare to change back into watering eyes and a scared face. "Dad!" He simply cried into the phone as the rest was just a jumbled mess of inauidable words from his crying, which caused everyone to wince and Yugi offering Set the address of the shop. But slowly after a few minutes Set's distress waned and he sobbed weakly as he rubbed his eyes and he continually replied "okay" into the phone and after ten minutes Set hung up and regained his composure "So is your Pops comin' ta-" Joey began casually before the shop door flew open again and painfully catching the blonde between the glass door and wall.

"Set!" Called a familiar voice as a tall, thin man slid to his knees and wrapped his arms around the said boy who hugged back and smiled. Yugi backed away in shock as everyone froze and remained dumbfounded until the hug ended and the man stood up and fixed his dark blue suit, yet they continued to watch as he famously ignored their existence. He held out a hand and the boy frowned before pulling out his deck, then looking up at his Father. Who cleared his throat before Set placed the card in his Father's hand and he quickly flipped the card around "I'm just going to say you only had this one day, Set." He said sternly and Set simply smirked up at him. The man sighed and pocketed the card as Joey freed himself from the trap while holding his face, "What the hell!" he cried which caused the man to whirl around and glare at him as the boy grabbed onto his Father's leg. "Wheeler!" He snapped, "Kaiba!" Joey roared, but the other four bystanders gasped, "Dude, you're bleeding." Tristan said as Joey looked into his hand to see the blood.

* * *

Tea looked at Joey's nose, "It doesn't look crooked." she noted, "Then I don't think it's broken" Tristan diagnosed as Yugi and his Grandpa hurriedly got a wet rag and tissues. "It hurts like hell." Joey mumbled as he blinked back the water in his eyes before noticing the young boy hugging Kaiba's leg and looking up with a determined face. Kaiba, however, had a blank look like a robot's before swallowing and glancing down at his son "I'm sorry, Wheeler." Kaiba huffed in an insincere tone before moving to exit, but Set held his ground. He growled as he slowed his father's pace and the older man looked at him again "What?" he grumbled and Set glared at him, "Mom says you gotta sound like you mean it! Even if you don't!" the young boy demanded which caused his father to sigh again.

Kaiba glared at Joey as Tea helped stop the bleeding, but Joey was already looking at Kaiba with disbelief, "I'm sorry, Wheeler." Kaiba repeated with a neutral tone and Set found it acceptable enough to smile at his Dad who just smirked down at him. "Wait, that's your kid?" Joey asked and Tea shook her head and Yugi and his Grandpa laughed nervously as Tristan's eyebrow twitched, "Dude, I thought it was obvious enough." he sighed and Joey glared at his friend. Kaiba simply glared at Joey before the door opened again and Joey dove dramatically away from it while shouting as two more children entered.

A small girl of 3 years with long curly bright red hair, crying and pulling along a slightly older boy who looked identical from Kaiba besides his casual polo and dirty converse. "She misses Mom." He said in a dull tone that resembled Kaiba's as he let go of his sister and she ran to Kaiba then hugging his leg she continued to whimper. Kaiba pulled out his phone and handed it to the girl before scooping her up and fixing her tights and tutu as she called a number, but as he finished looking her over she wrapped an arm around his neck "Hi Mommy!" she smiled. Kaiba smirked again, then looked to Set, who hurriedly grabbed his bag from the floor as his father started to walk toward the door as his younger sister giggled on the phone. Set and his younger brother waved as they followed their father out "BYE!" howled Set which only caused his Father to hush him as they walked out to the awaiting bodyguard and vehicle.

* * *

"I think need ta go ta a hospital, I think I'm delusional." Joey said as he squeezed his eyes shut as Tristan shrugged, "I don't even know what to say." he awed and Tea looked at Yugi who stood in deep thought before following after Kaiba. He walked up to Set who was idly standing by as his father placed his sister in the car as she still talked on the phone and his younger brother asking questions and tugging at Kaiba's jacket. "Set, you dueled really well for your age. I would like to tutor you." Yugi said formally as Set's bored expression changed into pure happiness as his brother watched then he started to smile too, "Really? Dad!" Set cried with excitement which surprised Kaiba that his expression actually faltered to show disbelief before focusing on his son's brilliant smile; Kaiba looked defeated before nodding his head, "If you want." he said with an alien warmness which Yugi never thought he would hear from his rival.

Set cheered before thanking to the two men and scurrying into the limo while Kaiba eyed Yugi and slightly nodded his head then getting in. Yugi smiled and waved as the limo pulled away quickly and it set in that Kaiba had finally looked at him differently.

In the limo Set began to announce the situation loudly, which quieted his two younger siblings "Wow? Really?" The phone queered, "Yeah, really, Mom!" Set howled as he threw himself onto Kaiba who simply allowed it and only patted his son's back as the boy hugged him and thanked him again. Kaiba knew his wife really didn't believe what their son had just told her, but he wouldn't have to explain the situation which would successfully avoid the consistent questioning. He realized his brew had already finished passing around his phone and had hung up before handing it back to him. Kaiba stared at his phone annoyed for a second just before listening to Set answering his brother's onslaught of questions which caused the man to sigh.


	2. Hilda Monster!

The weekend had past and Yugi felt bored once again, he still thought about the young boy named Set from time to time. He hadn't seen a child that excited about Duel Monsters in some time as they were often targeted by older children who were cheaply card hunting. He saw Set's wild spirit that was void of any hate much like the kind that held Kaiba back from regaining his title. Yugi pondered the long period were Kaiba simply disappeared and no challenges were issued, he rather missed the exercise he got from Kaiba. Yugi felt a spark when he dueled Set, that if the boy was indulged in the game, then he may have a chance to claim the World Champion title from Yugi.

"I'm leaving to head to the studio." Tea called as she walked toward the door and Yugi smiled at her and waved before she exited with an equally bright smile. "Do you think Kaiba will let us mentor his son?" came a whisper from Grandpa as he appeared from a utility closet, Yugi looked at him like he was crazed, "I offered and I thought Kaiba agreed with it." Yugi answered as he turned back to the door as it opened. "Hello, welcome to Kame Game!" Yugi called as an average height man entered. The man sported a black suit with a red star on the breast and shaggy dark red hair, his smile was warm as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Hi Mr. Yugi Muto!" came a loud greeting from Set as he emerged from behind the man, "I'm here!" Set continued as he rushed to the counter as the man followed behind. "I can see that." Yugi laughed before looking up at the man, "Hello Mr. Muto, I'm Set's grandfather." the man introduced himself as they shook hands, "I'm Mr. Starwind." as Set dropped his bag and pulled out his deck. "Can we start now Mr. Yugi Muto?" Set asked eagerly and Yugi nodded as he enjoyed the boy's enthusiasm.

Yugi couldn't help but notice that Set was just a miniature of his Grandfather, he could even sense the boldness in the man's positive attitude. Yugi led Set behind the counter and into the living room "Are we not gonna use the duel disks?" Set asked as Yugi sat him at the coffee table, "No, you need to focus on the cards instead of showing off." Yugi said wisely as he shuffled Set's cards.

* * *

"That actually sounds like a pretty good lesson." Mr. Starwind hummed as he stood across the counter from Mr. Muto, "Did you just think it's a kid's game?" Grandpa asked as he stroked his beard smugly and Mr. Starwind shrugged. "Seto was really into it when he met my daughter and they played against each other before they had Set." Mr. Starwind sighed, "After that its been pretty much work and the kids." Mr. Muto nodded. "Not to be rude, but I'm surprised that Kaiba of all people-" Grandpa laughed and Mr. Starwind smirked, "Would actually settle down and have kids, or someone would want to put up with his shit attitude to agree to it?" The younger man laughed. "He isn't so bad when his kids are around, but other than that he is still a jackass." Mr. Muto began to laugh really hard and Mr. Starwind joined in; Set looked over from the coffee table when he heard the old men laughing and Yugi chuckled too.

Set paused for a moment and Yugi looked at him "What's wrong?" he asked and Set looked up at him, "My Dad use to teach me how to play, he helped me make my deck and all." Set answered before playing another card. "He doesn't teach you anymore?" Yugi continued softly and Set nodded, "Not since my Mom left." the boy sighed and Yugi stared at him for a moment before smirking, "When I'm done teaching you all I know, then you can challenge him to duel to spend time with you." Yugi laughed and Set smiled. "My Dad always wins though! He even beat my Mom!" Set huffed and Yugi laughed harder. Yugi didn't know who his mom was, but he thought it was funny how the boy may have thought she should have beaten Kaiba before continuing to explain the effects of some magic cards that young Set was using.

* * *

After an hour of Yugi lecturing and dueling Set at the living room coffee table and the two elderly men sitting around the register chatting and laughing Mr. Starwind received a call on his phone. He excused himself from Mr. Muto and walked out of the store as he answered the phone, he was only gone for a few minutes before coming back in and with an annoyed look before sticking his head through the curtains "Set, I gotta take you back home." He said simply and the boy frowned, "But Popa! We just started!" Set whined and Yugi laughed. "It's been an hour, the Muto's might have plans." Mr. Starwind huffed sternly and Set started to pick up his cards while grumbling. "Yugi, you should get out today also." Grandpa chimed in and Set smiled brightly, "Come to my house!" He cheered and Yugi looked stunned and Mr. Starwind sighed, "Set-" He started before Yugi smiled, "Sure since I'm having plenty of fun." Yugi answered and Set pumped his fists in the air. "Okay then come on." Sighed Mr. Starwind as he smirked and the boy hurried after with Yugi trailing. "I'll see you later tonight, Mr. Muto!" Mr. Starwind called back as the three left the store, "I invited your Grandpa to one of my 'hang outs'" hinted and Yugi smiled in response.

Yugi was enjoying the car ride as Set was reviewing all he had just learned to his Grandfather who simply acted interested and amazed, which caused the boy to puff out his chest with pride. "Now, I have a business issue to settle." said as he looked at Yugi as they arrived at the Kaiba mansion, "I'll be back, hopefully not too long from now and Seto might just be in his office so you shouldn't have to worry about him or the other two." Mr. Starwind said with seriousness before quickly looking at Set, "So, I'll be back you little Hoolagin." He smirked and Set laughed before they got out and went into the mansion.

Yugi was little disturbed by the obvious hint that had made that Kaiba may still not be fond of the idea, but he wasn't worried as Set was enjoying himself and he felt the boy's gratitude. Yugi looked about the massive entry way that hadn't changed from its simple white and marble theme since he had first seen it when he met Kaiba, yet he had noticed it was much quieter than that time. There was no help up and about cleaning or cooking which confused Yugi has there was obviously more people living here, he followed Set into the kitchen which was modern with stainless steel. "Do you want anything to drink?" Set asked and Yugi was stunned, "No thank you." He replied and Set smiled before fixing two glasses of water. They sat the in the breakfast nook and laid out the mats and cards again to continue the lesson, but after sometime Set's younger brother came trotting in. The boy stopped and looked at them before turning and walking toward the counter and climbing into a bar stool and looking to see Kaiba entering while carrying his daughter with one arm and a laptop in the other. Yugi paused and made quick eye contact with Kaiba before he set the laptop on the counter and turning to grab something out of the cupboard which let his young daughter serve Yugi and Set.

Kaiba turned around again with a bag of clay and set it on the counter, allowing his son to break into it before sitting next to the young boy at the counter while continuing to work with his daughter sitting in his lap. Set raised a brow and looked at Yugi, who simply smiled, before continuing to play a trap card, but as they continued Kaiba's daughter watched them and eventually slipped out her father's lap. She started to walk toward them "Hilda." Kaiba called and she looked at his back as he continued to work before she decided to leave the kitchen, and after a half hour Kaiba's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey" He greeted and his sons looked at him with wide eyed expressions; Kaiba turned his back to the laptop and glanced at his sons. "Nothing, just a normal day." He continued and the young boy started to clean off his hands and Set glared at his father. "Oh, you're coming home this weekend? With Mokuba?" Kaiba queered with a cocky tone as he glared back at his oldest, "Dad! Let me talk to Mom!" Set shouted which made his little brother look offended. Kaiba laughed and strolled over to hand Set the phone and as his daughter hurried in, "Mommy!" screamed Hilda and Kaiba simply looked blankly at her. His youngest son got down from the bar stool and walked over and sat next to Set and Kaiba smiled at his boys, before Hilda threw her hands in the air and roared before scurrying behind the island counter.

"Mom, Hilda is freaking out." Set said into the phone and Yugi could hear a woman laughing and Set smiled as his little brother chuckled along. Kaiba sighed and started toward the island as Hilda climbed on top and gained footing before roaring again. Kaiba simply held a tired and amused face as his daughter tried her hardest to roar deeply as Set talked on the phone with his mother, his brother listening in on their conversation. Set rolled his eyes before pressing the screen and holding out the phone "Hilda! Get off the counter!" boomed their mother's voice over the speaker and Hilda looked shaken for enough time for Kaiba to smile wickedly. However, Hilda furred her brows and pointed at the phone "Mommy!" she roared in her deepest voice as she stuck out her jaw, but Kaiba simply chuckled and stuck his hands around her like he was going to grab her, which didn't faze her in the least.

The boys looked on at their sister with annoyance as the two men softly laughed at the crazed girl; Yugi could hear the woman sigh from the phone and Set copied her before giving the phone to his younger brother. "Hilda! Get off the got'dang counter!" roared another male voice, which was Mr. Starwind coming from the garage door, "You ain't nothing, but your Mother!" He continued as Kaiba lifted his daughter and she started to helplessly struggle. "Your_ American_ is showing." Kaiba snorted and Mr. Starwind glared at him, "Boy-" the older man started in a slur, "Mom! Popa is being mean to Dad!" the youngest boy said loudly into the phone. looked at the boy with a horrified expression as the boys chuckled; Kaiba was smugly smirking before Hilda got his attention and announced she was hungry. Kaiba set her on the floor and she wandered over to her brothers and took the phone "We'll go out-" Mr. Starwind started, "You can take the kids, but I have work." Kaiba interrupted, _"We are_ going as a thank you to Mr. Muto. I bet, my daughter would agree if she were here." finished as he glared at Kaiba. His son-in-law gave him a bored look and Mr. Starwind stuck out a hand, "I'll do your weekend work so you can spend it with your family." he continued and Kaiba raised a brow before shaking the older man's hand as they smirked at each other.

Yugi kinda panicked a bit "Oh no, you don't have to, " he started, but Mr. Starwind looked to him with a wicked smile, "No, I insist! Your Grandfather and your fiance are more than welcome also!" Yugi just smiled weakly. Yugi started to get up to go call Tea and inform her "We won't go some place fancy so you don't need to worry." Mr. Starwind said to Kaiba in reassurance and Yugi was actually calmed by this.


	3. My Angel Lucy!

"This is really strange, Yugi." Tea sighed as she followed Yugi out of the shop, he just laughed nervously, "Red is a pretty nifty man." Grandpa chuckled and the two looked at him, "Kaiba's father-in-law, Mr. Starwind." He clarified and Yugi sighed at how quickly the two old men got along. "It was pretty funny watching them this afternoon when I was with Set." Yugi added as they reached the limo with the awaiting subjects.

On the way to the restaurant Kaiba stared out the window as Hilda was sleeping in his lap and Set slept leaning against him. Kaiba's youngest son just played on his father's cell phone and Red and Grandpa talked about planning a weekly met up with different friends; Tea almost couldn't contain how adorable she thought the children were with Kaiba. "So, Yugi and I are engaged." Tea said to Kaiba and he looked at her, "I heard. So, let me be the first to welcome you to hell." Kaiba snorted in response and Red glared at him, "What? It doesn't seem so bad." Tea defended calmly as she was surprised he even acknowledged it. Kaiba just gave her a smug face and Yugi began to sweat, "Two or three are asleep right now, Tea, but I know where he is coming from." Yugi spoke up and Kaiba looked shocked before smirking at the limo slowed.

"We're here, kids." Kaiba said plainly as Set woke up and stretched before hurriedly shooing his younger brother out and Kaiba followed with his daughter still dangling about as she slowly woke up. Red hurriedly scooped up the two boys before they darted to the entrance of the restaurant as the three guests got out and placing the two back on their feet when the group had entered the building. They were seated and Yugi sat across from Set; Kaiba sat next to Set with Hilda in his lap and his youngest son on the other side of him as his father-in-law sat across from Mr. Muto. Tea end up sitting across from Kaiba's youngest son who was just looking about boredly at the western steak house theme, the two oldest men order drinks and continued to talk as so did Yugi with Set. Kaiba leaned back and his daughter jolted forward and dropped her head onto the table with a thud that made Kaiba start to chuckle as he slipped his hand in between her forehead and table; Red rolled his eyes and started to chuckle too. Tea didn't really know what to think of the situation "You're in trouble with her. She is just like Lucy." Red laughed and Kaiba looked at him as he leaned his daughter against him, "Lucy?" Tea mumbled and Kaiba looked at her suspiciously, "My wife." he said shortly and Tea sat straight. Mr. Starwind looked at Kaiba blankly before chuckling "My daughter, Lucy, is a Humanities lecturer. She has been in India the last two weeks or so-" Mr. Starwind continues before leaning forward and blocking his face from Kaiba with a hand, "He's just anxious for her and his little brother to return home." He whispered foolishly as Kaiba glared at him. "That's very interesting! How did you two meet?" Tea asked dumbly as Yugi nervously sipped water and the two old men started joking around again.

"Wow, lady, you sure are nosey." The youngest boy said blankly and Tea squinted at him and Kaiba looked surprised. "Angel" Kaiba huffed and the boy looked up at him and simply blinked as Kaiba gave him a scolding look at a Waitress approached to take dinner orders, "I'll have the 20oz sirloin medium rare." Mr. Starwind started off charmingly and the woman giggled, "The little buck-a-roos' will have 5oz sirloin medium well, and the little sweet heart will eat a chicken salad with ranch." He finished with a wink before she moved on to take everyone else's orders. Kaiba was staring at his father-in-law, who just smirked back "I was going to get them chicken." Kaiba snapped and Red shrugged, "Don't worry about it, they'll eat just fine." the older man reassured and Kaiba rolled his eyes. However, he was distracted as his daughter started to stir long enough to scratch her head wildly before yawning and going limp again, her father sighed and took down her pig tails and re-did them.

After the waitress cooed at the children and left Mr. Starwind looked back to Kaiba "Well go on, tell your little love story." Red teased and Kaiba frowned and tried to ignore the man, but Set tugged on his sleeve, "C'mon Dad! I wanna hear it." Set started with a bright smile and Kaiba shook his head. "Tell it!" Angel started to chant and Set started to chant long, "You've heard it at least a thousand times." Kaiba sighed, but his son's persisted enough that they awoke their sister and she pouted and glared about; Kaiba noticed this and sighed.

"Fine, your uncle and I were traveling around Europe ten years ago we were originally scouting sites for another amusement park. We were out walking about a site in Greece and found a lecture from the nearby university." Kaiba started quickly and in a fashion that showed he had already forgotten that Tea asked the original question, " The 'Professor' was dressed in traditional Greek toga-" "She had red hair like me!" Hilda tuned in and Kaiba nodded, "Yes, because she is your mother." he retorted and the girl laughed.

* * *

The weather was hot and dry as the ground broke apart in large cracks; Seto Kaiba was simply looking about and admiring the distant ruins as his brother, Mokuba, was fanning himself and complaining. "Can we go now? It's so hot! I don't even know why we-" Mokuba was interrupted by Seto hushing him, "Do you hear that?" Seto asked and Mokuba looked at him like he was crazy, "No, we should leave. I think the heat is getting to you-" Mokuba continued, but his brother began to walk away quickly causing the younger male to chase after him.

The two wondered closer to the marble ruins as the lecturing got steadily louder, it was a woman's voice and as they got closer they understood her words about the Ancient Greek Mythology. They came a upon a cluster of people from mixed backgrounds, all sitting on lush grass as a woman in a long pale toga lectured as she walked about on a fallen column of marble. She had long curly red hair that almost seemed tangerine in the sunlight, it was kept in a mass over one shoulder, she was a very short being and would have been petite besides her curves that were shown by her costume. Seto watched her and listened to the lecture as Mokuba looked dumbfounded by his brother, "I thought you weren't even into this old stuff?" Mokuba asked and Seto hushed him before the woman looked over and simply smiled without interrupting her flow as she recited the story of Atlas.

After ten minutes she ended the class and allowed her students to explore, she wandered up to the Kaiba boys, "I'm sorry, but are you on my attendance sheet?" She asked and Kaiba straightened and shook his head and Mokuba sighed and fanned himself more. The woman watched him as she pulled a rubber band off her wrist and handed it to Mokuba, "There's also should be an aqueduct not to far." She added and Mokuba smirked as she motioned to lead the way. She giggled as she stumbled on her long dress before carrying the excess material as she led the two to a small duct system "You can just drink from it, the water flows to that small crop field over there." She said as she pointed, "and if I were you guys I would walk around and take this place in because its not long before government will tear it for some reason." She finished as she began to walk toward a group of her students. Mokuba choked on the water as he heard what she said before looking at Seto with worry, his brother shook his head, "Miss-" He called after, but she didn't him, "Woman." He trailed off slightly louder and she whirled around looked at him with a raised brow. "So that answers my question." She sighed, "My name is Lucy, for future reference and you could've at least called out red instead of woman." she huffed with a mellow attitude and Mokuba glared at her.

"Hey, don't you know who we are?" Mokuba snapped and She looked at him without amusement, but Seto stopped him from saying more, "No, but I would guess lost tourist." She snapped and staring them down and Mokuba waited impatiencely by for Seto to say something, but he never did. Mokuba looked up at him with defeat before tying up his messy long hair, the woman sighed and crossed her arms "However, I'll be more than happy to show you boys the conjoined temples of Artemis and Apollo." She offered nicely and Seto smirked and nodded. Mokuba seemed intrigued enough to just go along as Lucy smiled and trotted over to her satchel to pull out a notebook and pen, she scribbled her information on to it before ripping out a page and handing it to Seto and turning her back to him, "Okay, everyone wrap it up!" She called as her students lazily went toward the street mumbling to each other.

* * *

Everyone was listening to Kaiba grumbling out the story, but the food had arrived and he busied himself with getting his children under control as they were awake and hungry. Tea watched as Kaiba cut the boys' steaks and separated two smaller sections of his to place on the boys' plates, "I doubt they'll eat it." Kaiba huffed and his father-in-law smirked, "Lu and you eat it the same way, I'm sure the kids will be just fine." the man laughed as the boys' ate the drier option first, but Hilda began to squirm about before Kaiba handed her a fork which she took and started to stab at the salad and eat what was stuck to the fork. Hilda grabbed a slice of fried chicken in her free hand and munched on that while she splattered ranch about.

Set and were the first to finish their dinner and Set turned to his father who was still trying to eat with his crazed daughter in his lap, she threw her hand in the air and accidentally smeared ranch on her father's face. "Dad, keep telling the story" pleaded Set and Kaiba floundered about to block his daughter and get the ranch off his face, "I'll tell it!" Mr. Starwind laughed and Kaiba glared at him, "You weren't there." Kaiba murmured. "Well, I heard you couldn't even read what was on the paper." snorted and Kaiba rolled his eyes as the children laughed, "You couldn't read it, but on the other side was a list of phone numbers that you called until you came across the dean's number and demanded to get her cell phone number."

* * *

"I am Seto Kaiba! I need Professor Lucy's personal number for a private matter!" Seto demanded into the phone, "We have 12 different professor's with that name, sir. It would be much easier if you knew her last-" The Dean stammered. "She had red hair and was lecturing at the village ruins-" Seto huffed and the Dean stopped him, "Oh, that's Lucy Starwind, she is a guest lecturer from the United States. She'll only be in Greece for the next three days before leaving for the Netherlands." The dean notified and Seto sighed before glancing at the side that was intended for him. The time she scribbled was just simply five o'clock and he looked over at the clock on his desk, it read six, "Mokuba!" Seto called and his brother sat up from the couch, "are you coming along to that-" Seto stammered for a word, "Tour?" Mokuba answered and his brother nodded. Mokuba contemplated the idea, but seeing his brother wanting to hurry, he simply hopped up and followed after as Seto hurried out and to their car.

They were two hours late and Seto was fuming from being late and then getting lost, they arrived at a marble temple that had red dirt floors and an alter statue of Apollo "I don't think this is the right place." Seto growled and Mokuba was already wondering toward some trees where birds were chirping loudly, "Hey Big brother." Mokuba called and Seto joined him to see Lucy sitting on the ground with a knife and stabbing a round red fruit. Lucy had on a lacy bikini and was sitting across from the trees that held the squawking birds, as she finally broke into the pomegranate she tossed a hand full of juicy seeds to the birds before eating some herself.

Mokuba waited for Seto to announce their presence, but he just stood with his arms crossed "Hey! Sorry, we're late!" Mokuba called and Seto looked at him before they heard the woman choke on the seeds from fright, they walked toward her as she finished coughing "You're fashionably late" She laughed as she stayed sitting on the ground, "But, you're lucky I had nothing more important to do." Lucy teased as Mokuba looked at with confusion. Lucy giggled some more before she stood up and held out her arms "Welcome to Apollo's half of the temple!" She cheered, "Apollo is the god of the sun! He said to have a golden chariot that pulls the sun across the sky each day-" "We already know all that." Mokuba said smugly and Seto bumped him with a hand which caught Mokuba off guard.

"Good!" Lucy smirked and crossed her arms, "Then we can skip to the amazing part! Artemis's temple!" She said happily as she winked before bending over to pick up her stuff that was haphazardly scattered around where she had been sitting. They followed her as she weaved between the fallen pillars and the boys hesitated for a second as the tropical birds attacked the leftover fruit, they turned back to see Lucy hurrying toward a ledge as she wove them over to join her as they saw dilapidated stairway leading down. They followed the woman as she slipped down in a messy fashion as she laughed every time she slipped around and Mokuba began to smile and find the fun in exploring, however, Seto tried to keep his elegant composure as he walked lastly down the slanted marble.

They were standing in front of a cave wall and she simply trotted in before turning and watching the two enter; Mokuba entered and looked about the grotto in amazement. The ceiling was domed and had holes to let in sunlight and in the middle stood a massive statue of Artemis. Sunlight poured down on her and cypresses grew in the lit circles that touched the surrounding ground, but the form herself was on a pedestal in the middle of the water "Welcome to Artemis's temple." Lucy started, "Of course, there are many, but this is my favorite." She laughed as she set her stuff down and began to enter the water, she looked back at the boys again and Mokuba was quickly pulling off clothes to jump into the water as Seto continued to look around.

It wasn't long after Seto had circled around the water while finding parts of broken pots and such before he heard loud echoing laughter as Lucy and Mokuba splashed it each other and were jumping from the massive pedestal. Seto watched them frolic "C'mon big brother!" Mokuba called and Lucy looked at him with a smile, he froze in place and started to panic, but he heard them laughing and playing again so he sighed and began to take off his light button up shirt and slacks.

* * *

"They played in the pond and Kaiba fell in love with Lucy's sweet personality! He then followed her around the globe for another six months, before she would even date him." Mr. Starwind laughed as Kaiba glared at him, "That's not what happened." He grunted and his father-in-law continued to chuckle as Angel finished his food, "I thought it did." He said and Set chuckled and nodded. Kaiba sighed "But that's so romantic." Tea giggled and Kaiba gave her an annoyed look, "I'm glad you found someone." Yugi said and Kaiba simply looked at him. Yugi somehow knew that behind the icy blank stare of Seto Kaiba held some emotion, he knew one day Kaiba would really be happy and he felt gifted in being able to witness it as he believes Kaiba even knew it.

Hilda belched and it surprised Kaiba before he awkwardly smirked "Excuse me" He mumbled down to her then kissed her head after she repeated him while laughing as he just continued to smirk as his father-in-law chuckled along with the boys.


End file.
